Hey Jealousy
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he bee too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Jealousy

summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he bee too late?

a/n: This just popped into my head, and they aren't a lot of Mike and Rachel stories so I thought what the hey?

"Hey Mike." Rachel said smoothing her skirt and fixing her hair, she did a quick glance at the piano for it's shinny surface.

"Hey, this all for a certain someone with a mo-hawk?" He asked her referring to the constant primping. He and Rachel had gotten pretty close when he found her crying in the auditorium one day at lunch. Someone had slushied her and ruined her new shirt, he sat with her and helped her get cleaned up. They had been close friends ever since.

"Maybe." She said laughing he already knew she was head over heels in love with Noah.

"Oh hey Puck." Mike said, she turned quickly and saw no one there and looked at him angrily. She walked over and shoved him and he laughed at her and they laughed together.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Puck said interrupting their laughing fest.

"Oh Mike just being a jerk." Rachel said nervously her heart started beating faster just by hearing his voice.

"Oh Mike dude last night; Santana, she should be illegal." Puck told Mike, Rachel's heart literally sank hearing her classmate's name. Mike looked over at Rachel and felt bad for her.

"Nice." He said quietly.

"I um feel dizzy, I need some air." Rachel said running out of the choir room feeling like she was going to faint. Rachel sat on the steps with her head in her hands and she began to lightly cry.

"Rach." She looked up to see Mike giving her a small smile.

"Hey." She said quietly, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair.

"Movie tonight, you can even pick a musical." He said making her smile. Shortly after the became friends they would watch movies at her house since her dad's were never around much.

"Thanks." She said hugging him again.

"Uh Shue wants you guys." Puck told them.

"Right." Rachel said getting up and walking inside, Puck gave Mike a weird look and Mike just shrugged.

After glee Mike grabbed Rachel and his bag and waited for Rachel to finish discussing ideas with Mr. Shue. He smiled when Rachel told Mr. Shue she had at least twelve more suggestions. She looked over at Mike waited for her and smiled, when she did his heart literally missed a beat.

"Thanks for waiting." She said looping her arm through his arm.

"No prob, Rach." He said smiling.

Rachel climbed into Mike's car and he got in and turned on the c.d player, it was a c.d she burned him when the first become friends. She smiled at the fact he still had it let alone listened to it. Surprisingly there was no broadway songs on the c.d and he loved almost every single song, each one reminded him of Rachel somehow. Rachel looked forward and froze, Mike looked confused and turned to look straight to see Puck making out with Santana. He quickly drove off, the whole rest of the car ride was silent.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I have a plan." She said turning to him excitingly.

"What?" He asked her.

"You and me can pretend to be together, it will make him jealous and I can get Kurt to give me a makover-" She started.

"Wow Rach, i don't know." He said interrupting her.

"Oh please Mike, please." She said looking at him with those big brown eyes, with that look she could probably get anything she wanted.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She said hugging him.

"You owe me." He said laughing.

"You are the best friend ever." She said smiling.

"Yeah I know." He said smiling.

"You want to pick the movie?" She asked when they got to her living room.

"Hmm, how bout _The Way We Were_?" He knew it was of her top five movies coming in a close second, from _West Side Story_.

"Awh the things you do for me." She said giving him another hug.

"Yeah Yeah I know I'm amazing." He said squeezing her tight.

The sat on the couch with a large blanket the were sharing, and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Rachel took her shoes off and curled into a small ball with her head on Mike's chest. He smiled grabbing some popcorn, looking down at Rachel it was times like this were all her craziness was canceled out. Maybe this plan wasn't such an awful idea?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Jealousy

Summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he be too late?

Chapter 2-

After movie night with Mike ended Rachel was quick to give Kurt a call, so she could put her plan in motion. She told him all about the plan; the two of them had gotten closer when Rachel backed away from Finn. He had told her he would be more than happy to help. Rachel looked over at her desk to schedule a time for him to come the next day. She saw pictures of her and Mike, her and glee, her hugging Mike after sectionals. She told Kurt tomorrow would work to transform her. Rachel called Mike to do a nightly talk, something they always did she smiled as she heard it ring.

"Hey, Rach." Mike said into the phone.

"Hey." She replied.

"So tomorrow want to go catch a movie?" He asked her.

"Can't tomorrow is the makeover; did I tell you how much I love you for this?" She said laughing.

"You might of like maybe twenty times." He said teasing her.

"Just wait I will look amazing on Monday." She said reassuring.

"You always look great Rach." He told her.

"Awh thanks Mike, talk to you soon." She said before hanging up.

"Night." He added.

The next day Rachel woke up with a huge smile on her face, she had a dream where Puck told her he loved her and couldn't live without her. She smiled and woke up to do her exercise. She told Kurt he was welcome to join her for a quick breakfast, he replied to her if they ate quickly. She made some pancakes and set the table before he arrived, he knocked right as she set the syrup on the table.

"Hello darling." He said kissing her each of her cheeks.

"Hey Kurt." She said smiling. She showed him to the kitchen where they ate quickly he told her they had somewhere to be.

"Where are we going in such a rush?" She asked as he ate his last pancake.

"Well your hair appointment is in 10 minutes plus we still have to spend a couple hours in the mall." He explained.

"Oh I better get ready than." Rachel said getting up and running upstairs. She put her hair in a simple high ponytail and put on a pair of shorts and a blank tank top. She slid on some black sandals and grabbed the first jacket she saw. "Ready." She yelled.

"Simple; but not bad." Kurt said nodding, Rachel looked down at the jacket she grabbed it was one of Mike's. They drive in Kurt's SUV because he explained it would hold more bags in the backseat. They arrived to the salon "Smooth" apparently the best of the best salons. Kurt told the lady Rachel wasn't allowed to see it until it was completely finished. She nodded and covered the mirror with a blanket. Kurt sat and telling Rachel he was getting highlights and a slight trim. Kurt handed the picture to the Rachel's stylist and she nodded. When an hour or two past by Rachel was finally ready to see her new look, she took a deep breath as the lady took the blanket down. Her hair was layered and a little bit darker; her bangs were whisked in front of her face. It was cut so now it was a little above her chest. She smiled and went over to Kurt who clapped and told her she looked great.

"Next phase." He said after they paid. They got into his car and Kurt headed over to the mall.

"I feel so different." Rachel said smoothing her straight hair down.

"Well you look amazing." He reassured her. They walked into the mall and Kurt made them stop at every store he thought would have her new style. Rachel ended up with about 15 bags, but Kurt told her they had just built her new wardrobe. After Kurt dropped Rachel off and helped her with her bags he gave her a small hug.

"Knock em dead tomorrow." He said winking. She smiled and nodded.

Rachel woke up the next morning excited to go to school for once, and had a feeling she wouldn't need those extra clothes in her locker. She did her early morning exercise and then took a quick shower. She decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose fitted bluish greenish tank top that showed her stomach just a little bit. She topped the outfit off with a pair of knee high boots and straightening her hair again. She did her makeup with a slight smoky eye and simple lips. She grabbed her new backpack which was a black slang bag and she slung it over her shoulder. She got in her car and drove with a smile the whole way there. She opened the doors to the school and began the final phase. When she walked to the locker she got a few second glances.

"Flawless." Kurt said hugging her.

"Thanks to you." She replied.

"Whoa is that you white girl?" Mercedes asked laughing.

"You look good." Matt said, he and Mercedes started dating a couple weeks ago and they were inseparable.

"You look really pretty." Quinn added. Finn was behind her nodding they started dating again too.

"Thanks guys, I have to go though see you in glee." Rachel said shutting her locker and walking over to Mike's. She was stopped when she saw Puck and her heart speed an extra fast.

"Looking good Berry." He said before walking away. She smiled and continued walking.

"Hey, you." She said leaning next to Mike's locker.

"Wow Rach, you look beautiful." He stammered.

"Awh thanks Mike." She said smiling. He grabbed the text book from her hand and grabbed her other one. She smiled and he walked her to her class, when they got there she gave him a small hug and grabbed her book. When she turned to go to class she looked once more and gave him a wink. The rest of the day went by fast and at lunch Mike and Rachel acted as a couple in front of Puck. They decided to announce it officially in glee. Finally the last bell rang and Mike went to meet Rachel at her locker. They walked hand in hand to glee and Mike felt himself enjoying every minute of it. She smiled as they walked into glee and they put their stuff next to each other. The sat together and Mike pulled his chair so he was closer to Rachel. When Puck walked in Rachel grabbed Mike's hand and smiled.

"So you might have guessed but me and Mike are a couple now." Rachel said smiling. The received a few congrats and Matt gave Mike a high five and Kurt gave Rachel a small hug and winked.

"Finally you grew some Chang." Matt said laughing. Puck looked at Rachel confused and she shrugged it off and went over to Mike.

"Now let's move on." Mr. Shue announced. Mike looked over at Rachel and his heart started beating faster, he noticed her looking at Puck. He looked away and felt upset he knew instantly he was really falling for Rachel.

a.n: So sorry for the delay my laptop broke and I am like dying without it and I have to use this really crappy computer so yeah it took me forever just to finish this. But tell me what you thought? (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Jealousy

Summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he be too late?

Chapter 3-

Rachel walked out of glee when a voice called her, when she turned around she saw Puck standing in front of her. She felt her heart beat faster and reminded herself to breathe, she told herself to stick to the plan she was supposed to be with Mike and she had no reason to be nervous she thought.

"Hey so you and Mike?" Puck said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean he is so sweet and he wasn't afraid to tell me that he liked me I mean men today hid their feelings so well." She rumbled on. "I mean it would be a much better world if people just say how they feel."

"Well in that case I think you look incredible hot today." He said moving closer.

"Thanks but I really should go find Mike, bye." She said trying really hard to force herself to walk away; it would work in the long run she told herself.

"Rach." She turned see Mike.

"It's working!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Puck he is getting jealous." She said smiling.

"Great." He said flat.

"So I need you to ask him to go on a double date with us, it will be too much for him to handle." Rachel said smirking.

"I don't know Rachel." Mike said annoyed.

"Mike please, I really like him." She said looking into his eyes. Mike's heart sunk as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Fine; whatever." He said not looking at her.

"Want to come over tonight, maybe watch a movie you can really pick it this time." She said softly.

"No I uh can't." He said starting to walk away.

"Call me tonight?" She asked him.

"I'll try." He said getting in his car. She looked at him drive up confused, he never missed movie night and they always called each other. She played with the bottom on her hair and twirled it something she did when she was upset. She got in her car and drove home and put on sweats and started watching t.v. She heard a knock on her door and assumed it was Mike so she went to go answer it.

"Hey." She was looking at Puck standing on her doorstep.

"Hi." She responded lightly.

"Where's Mike?" He asked.

"Um he had a dinner with his parents or something." She said lying.

"Aw so your all by yourself." He said flirting.

"Looks that way." She responded sharply.

"Whoa Berry calm down I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang." He said smiling. She reminded why she started liking him in the first place. He had come to glee early and they started talking and it became a daily occurrence. They formed a friendship but then Santana entered the picture and hated that the two started talking and strike up an evil plan. She told Puck to slushie Rachel in front of everyone or she would dump him and tell everyone he sucked in bed. He did as he was told and that was the day Mike find her crying in the auditorium.

"I don't know Noah." She said biting her lip.

"Let's just talk." He said putting his charm on.

"Fine but not for too long." She said letting him into the house.

"What happened you used to love talking to me." He said sitting on the couch.

"Well Santana did and then you stopped talking to me I believe there was a slushie involved." She said emotion flooding in remembering everyone laughing including him.

"Listen I am sorry for that." He said grabbing her hand. "I miss our friendship."

"Noah I think you should go." She said abruptly.

"Okay, I guess I will see you at school." He said walking towards the door.

Rachel curled into a ball and began crying remembering that day and how hurt she was and how much he hurt her. She heard her phone go off but was too upset to go answer it. She kept crying thinking about how now Mike was mad at her and Noah and everything just came together at once. Someone came in to the house and sat down, he put her head on his chest and held her close rubbing her back whispering it was going to be okay.

"Mike." Rachel said snuggling into his chest.

"I'm here its okay." He said rubbing her back.

"Noah came by." She said.

"What did he do?" He voice filled with harshness.

"Well that day you find me crying, he was the one who slushied me." She said looking up at him.

"Are you serious Rach, and you still like him?" He asked angrily.

"He was great before that." She said honestly.

"Oh yeah; real great if he'd slushie you." Mike said upset.

"I still want to continue with the plan; maybe I can get that Noah back." She responded.

"But Rach." He sighed.

"Please." She said looking at him. He remembered the talk he had with Kurt; he drove there after being frustrated with Rachel. Kurt told him he had a better chance of winning Rachel's heart if he continued to fake date her and show her he was boyfriend material.

"Fine." He finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Jealousy

summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he bee too late?

"_Hey Berry." Puck said sitting down._

"_Hi." Rachel said quietly. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked her sweetly. _

"_Slushie again." She said showing him her shirt covered in red syrup._

"_Guys are jerks, I will kick anyone's ass who messes with you." He said smiling. "We all know I am such a bad ass." He said making her laugh. _

"_My shirts ruined." She said looking at her stained tee. _

"_I have an extra one." He grabbed a KISS shirt from his bag. _

"_Thanks Noah." She said taking the shirt. She smiled the whole day and loved the way the shirt felt on her, she loved how it smelled like Noah and how it remind her of the sweet Noah. She still had the shirt and slept in it occasionally. _

Rachel fell out of her flashback when Mr. Shue asked her if she was okay. She nodded but really hadn't been able to focus the whole day, she kept thinking about what Mike said. She shrugged it off she wanted this plan to work more than anything now and nothing was going to stop her. Mike agreed to keep going which made her relieved cause he was a key factor.

"You look hot today." Noah whispered making her heart beat a million times faster. She looked down at her outfit a small black skirt and a white low cut long sleeve she matched it with a pair of black flats.

"Thanks, but we agreed to be just friends." She said saying the complete opposite of what she wanted.

"We are friends and as a friend I should be able to tell you when I think you look hot." He said giving her that famous smirk.

"Mike thinks I look hot too." She said before turning around in her seat.

"He is a lucky guy." Puck whispered before the bell rang and he was gone.

"Hey Rach." See turned to see Mike holding to cups of frozen yogurt. He handed her the chocolate one and she smiled.

"Thank you, I need this." She said taking a bite.

"Why I love free periods." He said smiling. She nodded and the began to walk to class, she remembered a time she had with Puck.

"_Hey." He said putting his bag down._

"_Hello." Rachel said smiling, she was used to him coming early from his free period and they would talk. _

"_So anyone bothering you still?" He asked smiling, with Puck's help the whole team agreed to leave Rachel alone for the time being. _

"_No you helped a lot actually." She said nudging him. He smiled and grabbed his phone he typed a quick message and grunted. "What?" Rachel asked. _

"_Santana is driving me insane." He replied. _

"_Why?" She asked dying to know. _

"_She is mad cause I don't have a steady trust-fund." He said rolling his eyes. "She is insane i swear." He said annoyed. _

"_Sounds like it." Rachel said trying to make him see how crazy she truly was. _

"_Yeah what can't she just be like you, I mean you were crazy but not anymore." He said laughing. _

"_Thanks I think." She said lightly pushing him. He looked into her eyes and she locked into his. She felt what seemed like years looking into his beautiful green eyes. _

"_What the hell?" Santana yelled. _

"_San." Puck said going over to her and giving her a small kiss. _

"_So you have been going to man hands berry all this time?" She asked disgusted. _

"_We were just talking." He explained. _

"_Let's go." She said grabbing his shirt. Rachel sat there upset, for one he didn't defend her and another he left with Santana. _

"So tonight is the date with the two of them." Mike said taking her out of her trance.

"What?" She asked.

"The double date with Puck and Santana is tonight." He explained. He hoped it would prove to Rachel what a jackass Puck was and how great he was for her.

"Right." Rachel said smiling.

"Pick you up at eight." He said as he dropped her off at class.

"Kay." She gave him a small hug and walked into class and when she turned and smiled at him he remembered the first time he knew he had feelings for her.

_Rachel was sitting in the auditorium with her hands in her face and began to sob lightly. She couldn't control herself and just began crying harder and harder, she heard someone's footsteps hoping it was Puck to say sorry. _

"_Rachel?" Mike's voice echoed through the room. _

"_Oh hi Mike." She said trying her best to look like she wasn't crying. _

"_What's wrong." He asked gently, he sat down so he was facing her. _

"_Oh well slushied again." Leaving out the Puck part. _

"_Let's get you cleaned up." He smiled. He gave her his football jersey while she cleaned her shirt, she thanked him again when he used the hand drier to dry her shirt._

"_Good as new." He said handing her the shirt. _

"_Thanks." She gave him a small hug before changing shirts. _

"_So what jerk did this to you." He asked as she changed. _

"_Um some guy on football." She said dropping Puck's name. _

"_I'm sorry Rach, they can be jerks." He said as she stepped out of the stale. Before he could say anything else she ran into his arms and lightly sobbed, he stood still lightly stroking her hair. _

Rachel passed Kurt a note to help her get ready for her date tonight, and he of course agreed. The class ended shortly after and Rachel walked to her locker with a huge smile on her face, it quickly disappeared when she saw Santana glaring at her.

"Just so you know man-hands I don't want to go tonight, but I need to make sure you didn't just pay Mike to date you. Oh but I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Santana said harshly.

"Jealous that my boyfriend actually likes me, not just wants me for sex?" Rachel replied just as harsh, she had no idea where it came from but it felt good to stand up for herself.

"Excuse me." Santana asked angrily.

"You heard me, and you know it's true." Rachel said waking away. She walked over to Mike's locker in a happy energized mood.

"Mike guess what." She said excitedly.

"You switched places with the energizing bunny?" He joked.

"No I just told Santana off, it was amazing she was like you probably paid Mike and I was like you are just mad cause my boyfriend actually likes me." She explained taking no breathes.

"Good job Rach." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"So tonight eight." She said kissing his cheek and walking away. He watched her walk away and sighed.

"Nothing hurts more watch the one you love, love someone else." Kurt said. They both turned to Finn who was kissing Quinn near by.

"Yeah." Mike said shutting his locker and walking away.

Kurt quickly headed over to Rachel's house after he collected some things from his locker. He knocked on the door and saw a panic Rachel with wet hair and she was still in a towel, she grabbed him to come inside.

"I need to look better than usual." She instructed.

"Breathe I am a professional." He laughed. First he started with her hair he straightened it and put her bangs in the front, he took a portion and braided it into her hair. He grabbed a white simple strapless dress and a pair of white wedges for height. He did a simple light makeup and grabbed a single pearl necklace. "Ta-da you look gorgeous."

"Kurt thank you." She said hugging him. "Once again you are amazing."

"I know I know." He said happily.

"Mike should be here soon, wish me luck." She said taking a deep breathe.

"Luck." He said clapping.

"I told Santana off today." Rachel said smoothing her dress down.

"Yes, bout time." He said hugging her. They both heard a knock and Rachel took a deep breathe before walking downstairs.

A.N: Double Date's next chapter. What did you think? I just wanted to take a quick moment a thank everyone who was either added a review or alert. You guys are why I write nothing makes me happy than getting emails from FF (fanfiction)! so keep it up and thanks! Love you guys (:


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Jealousy

summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he bee too late?

Rachel ran downstairs and saw Mike holding a dozens white daises, and she smiled at the fact he remembered they were her favorite. Mike took a deep breathe when he saw Rachel, she looked beautiful. He suddenly felt underdressed by just wearing a simple white button up with black pants.

"You look beautiful Rach." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks you look really handsome." She said smiling.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically.

"You do." She said looking him straight in the eyes, he felt his heart start speeding up.

"Thanks Rach, uh ready?" He asked finally.

"Yep." She said looping their arms. The ride there they spent talking and catching up, he loved hearing laugh and seeing her smile. He realized how much he missed the Rachel who didn't talk about Puck all the time.

"So where we going tonight?" Rachel asked.

"It's a surprise." He said laughing.

"You should tell me." She said laughing.

"No I don't think so." He continued the joke. She pretended to be upset and pouted and he looked at her and stuck his tongue out. They pulled into a drive way and Rachel instantly knew where they were.

"You didn't." She yelled, when he parked.

"I did." He said knowing it'd make her smile.

"You remembered." She said giving him a big smile.

"How could I forget." He said getting out, he ran over and opened her door for her and she got out and gave him a hug.

"Mike thank you for bringing us here." She said looking at the broadway themed restaurant remembering her dads used to take her here all the time, Mike eventually carried the tradition on. He smiled and held her in another hug and they stayed in each others arms till the heard a voice.

"Hey." Puck said interrupting.

"Hi." Rachel said slipping out from Mike's arms.

"Rupaul." Santana snapped.

"Hi Santana you look very pretty." Rachel said acting like the nicer of the two. Santana was wearing a red short dress and a pair of matching heels.

"Rach you look hot I mean pretty." Puck said laughing, Santana shoved him.

"Thank you." She said grabbing Mike's hand.

"What is this place?" Puck asked rudely. Rachel felt a twinge of pain when he said it that way.

"Just a old place I take Rachel all the time." Mike said pulling her close, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Mike is just the sweetest." She said continuing the act.

"Can we go inside?" Santana asked rudely.

"Yeah let's go." Mike said leading Rachel by hand. The walked and got a booth with pictures of broadway plays. Rachel sat next to Mike and moved in closer. Santana rolled her eyes and Puck played with his fork and knife.

"So, how is your relationship going?" Rachel asked.

"It's going great, no stopping anytime soon." Santana said acting rudely.

"I feel the exact same way." Mike said slinging his arm over Rachel.

"Hi can I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"She'll have a caesar salad with a side of fries, and I'll have the same oh and dressing on the side please." Mike said ordering for him and Rachel, he remembered her becoming a vegan.

"Uh I'll have a burger." Puck ordered. Santana waited for him to order for her and when he didn't she tensed up.

"I'll have a caesar salad too." She said quietly handing the waiter her menu. "Um bathroom." She said getting up.

"I'll go with." Rachel said sensing something was wrong. The got into the bathroom and Santana put her hands on her face and took breathe's trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Santana?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Puck ignores me, he keeps saying how he wishes he had you, and it's just hard okay." She said upset.

"San, I'm sorry I didn't realize." Rachel replied.

"Why would you, you have an amazing boyfriend who orders for you and is head over heels for you." Santana said almost crying, Rachel walked over and put they upset girl into a small hug.

"Why are being so nice?" Santana asked.

"Because I've been you." Rachel said smiling. "Wanna try being friends?" Rachel asked.

"It couldn't hurt. I don't think I can do this anymore." Santana said.

"Do what?" Rachel asked.

"I can't be with Puck anymore.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. God you are so lucky Mike really loves you." Santana said before they walked back outside. Rachel felt her heart fall for having to trick Santana into believe her and Mike were a couple. They sat back down and the rest of the meal was sat in complete silence.

"Puck I can't do this anymore." Santana said after the bill was paid.

"What?" He asked her.

"I can't deal with being second anymore." Santana said getting up.

"Mike can we give her a ride home?" Rachel asked him quickly.

"You and Santana are friends now?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay let's go." Mike said nodding. Rachel walked over to her Santana telling Puck he was a jerk and he it coming. He fired back with she was the school's slut and that's when Rachel stepped in and pulled Santana away.

"Rach." Puck said smirking, she rolled her eyes and followed Santana.

"Let's get out of here." Santana said.

"Girls night?" Rachel said smiling.

"Sounds great." Santana said smiling. Mike drove to Santana's house so she could get stuff for the sleepover. Rachel turned over at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you for being the perfect boyfriend." Rachel said laughing at how good he was at pretending. "I mean you are such a great actor."

"Yeah acting." He quickly covered.

"I'm glad we are so close." She said laughing.

"I'm here for you Rach, always." He said smiling.

"Eh love." Santana said annoyed.

"Come on San, girls night starts now." Rachel said smiling.

A.N: So yeah, no more Puck and Santana and Rachel is beginning to see a side of Puck she doesn't really like. Mike's feelings are growing stronger and when a certain someone overhears Mike talking to Kurt about the plan it's time for sabotage. This is so late cause of cheer camp/ a** long **family road trip, sorry about the lateness not much I could do. If you could tell me what you thought that be great! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Jealousy

summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he bee too late?

"Thanks Mike for the ride." Rachel said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can come in." Santana said shrugging.

"Yeah you should." Rachel said smiling.

"Not the whole night but some." Santana said seriously.

"Alright, some." Mike said hesitating. Rachel unlocked the door to her house and turned on the lights, no one was home as usually.

"Parents gone?" Santana asked.

"Pretty much all the time." Rachel said slumping down on the couch.

"We could throw a party!" Santana squealed getting out her phone. Mike nodded at Rachel and Rachel sighed before saying sure. "Yay, it will be amazing!"

"I'll get the food I guess." Rachel said Mike following her.

"I'll get the guest and you need to change into something more party." Santana yelled back.

"Fine." Rachel yelled back laughing. "Can you handle food, you know where everything is right?" She asked him.

"Yes, go go." He said laughing.

"So quick to get rid of me." She said laughing and walking to her room. She flipped through her closet, in the way back you could see a hint of her old clothing, the owl sweater, the huge bow shirt, and a ton of skirts. She looked through her dresses before finally deciding on one.

"Yes. Perfect. See you then." Snapping her phone shut. "Party planning is exhausting." She said to Mike as he sat down.

"And the party hasn't even started yet." Mike laughed.

"I'm on a mission tonight." She said seating on the couch.

"Which is?" He asked.

"To find a boyfriend who will treat me the way you treat Rachel." Santana said smiling.

"Be friends first, that's what we did." He said telling half of the truth.

"Ready." Rachel said waking down the stairs. She was wearing a black strapless mini dress that cut off a little above the knee. She had black pumps and a pair of black dangly earrings. Her hair was in light curls and she had red lips.

"You look gorgeous Rach." Mike said trying to catch his breathe.

"Perfect." Santana said excitedly. "Now the guest should be arriving soon." She said right on cue as the door bell rang. Within ten minutes Rachel house was packed tight and people were coming in and out. The music was blaring and the lights were turned down.

"Where do you want the keg?" A tall guy asked.

"Over there." Santana answered. Rachel saw Finn and Puck walk in, she decided to go greet them.

"Finn!" She said giving him a small hug.

"Wow Rach cool party." He said hugging her back.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Puck asked her smirking.

"Fine." She said giving him a small hug back when she did he pulled her in close and squeezed her butt. "Ah." She said pushing him back disgusted.

"She wants me." Puck told Finn.

"She's with Mike." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't want me." He said smirking.

"Well if it isn't the great Matt." Rachel said hugging him.

"Rach awesome party, and you look amazing as well." Matt said smiling.

"Thank you Matt." Rachel said smiling. "Have you seen Mike?"

"He wondered off with Kurt somewhere." Matt responded.

"Kay." Rachel said turning. Before she could look Santana gave her a huge hug.

"This party is perfect." Santana said obviously a little drunk.

"You planned it." Rachel said laughing.

"Oh yeah huh." Santana responded laughing.

Puck was getting bored so he wandered upstairs where he heard two guys voice talking and Rachel's name. He moved in closer to hear better.

"You have to tell her." Kurt argued.

"I want to but with this whole fake dating thing when would be a good time to say oh hey I love you." Mike voice blared. Puck smirked he had the perfect opportunity to get Rachel. He walked down the stairs and locked eyes with Rachel before smirking.

"Hey Rach." He purred in her ear.

"Puck." She said turning to face him.

"Let's hook up I know you want to." He said pulling her in close, Rachel smelled beer and his breathe.

"I'm with Mike." She said pushing him back, he just laughed and tightened his grip.

"You are so funny." Puck said laughing.

"Puck let go of me." She said trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't want to." He said smirking.

"Let her go." Mike said pushing him back, Puck smiled he got exactly what he wanted.

"Fine." He smirked. "You _are_ her boyfriend."

"Creep." Rachel told Mike. Puck got up on the table stumbling it was obvious to everyone he was drunk.

"Attention." Puck yelled, someone turned the music down and everyone looked over at him. "The schools most adorable couple Rachel and Mike are not really a couple." Everyone looked over at the two. "It was a ploy probably because Mike is completely in love with Rachel and she doesn't know, oh what guess she does now." Puck said smirking. Mike felt his breathing shorten his got red and was completely nervous. He ran outside not knowing what else to do, he was mortified. Rachel didn't know what to do she went to run after Mike trying to understand what just happened but she was stopped by Santana.

"Is it true, was it all fake?" Santana asked hurt.

"San." Rachel tried.

"Is it?" Santana asked mad.

"Yes." Rachel said about to cry. Santana looked pissed and just walked away. Rachel ran outside trying to find Mike.

"Mike." She yelled. He turned at her it was obvious he was very close to breaking down.

"So." She said awkwardly. He looked at her before kissing her deeply. She didn't know what to do so she pulled back.

"We are good together Rach, you know it's true. This whole fake dating thing proved it." He said upset.

"I- uh." She couldn't form the words.

"I have to go." Mike said walking away.

"Mike." She said but it came out as a whisper. She fell to the floor so upset by how this night had gone so wrong.

"Bet I look really good to you know, to bad I don't want you." Puck said laughing, he had some tall blonde on his side. "Let's go." He said to the blonde and then he was gone. Rachel walked back into the house turned the lights on and turned the music off.

"Everyone out." Rachel yelled. "Now." They all quickly ran out. Rachel changed into one of Mike's old football shirts and crawled into bed and cried herself into sleep.

A.N: So i had **Major **writers block! But anyway school staring on wed ah, i'm sad but i'll try and keep the faster updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Jealousy

summary- Mike agrees to help Rachel make Puck jealous, but will he end up falling for her? And will he bee too late?

Chapter 7.

Rachel was woken up by a constant knocking on her door with the occasionally doorbell. Rachel thought for a second and jumped up hoping it was Mike, she swung the door open not caring that her was a mess and her make-up from last night was smeared.

"Rach." Santana's voice filled the house, she wrapped her arms around Rachel without taking a second pause.

"San, I thought you hated me." Rachel said obviously shocked.

"I did but than I realized it wasn't fake, you really do love Mike." Santana explained.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Don't you see you don't have that comfort unless you love them and you love Mike, it is so clear now." Santana said walking in. Rachel thought for a second her and Mike really had been through a lot. He was there through everything he held her when she cried, he made her smile, thinking about him made her heart quicken.

"Oh my god. I love Mike." Rachel said sitting down.

"Hello, I've only been saying that only forever." Santana sighed.

Mike was at home cleaning and watching his little sister, there was no way he wanted to deal with last night. He basically told Rachel he loved her and she had nothing to say. She was probably still in love with that jerk Puckerman, god he hated that guy.

"Mikey." His little sister said looking up from coloring.

"Yeah?" He asked annoyed. He looked at her smile dropped and regretted his tone quickly. "Sorry what's up sis?"

"Why are you sad?" She asked. Leave it to his six year old sister to figure something was bugging him.

"Me and Rachel are fighting." He said telling the simple version.

"Why, I love Rachel." His sister said frowning.

"Me too." He said sighing.

Rachel was pacing. She felt dizzy but excited. She loved Mike, it felt so weird to say maybe she always knew it just finally coming to the surface. She had a problem though she had no idea where to go from here. Bad thoughts kept flooding her brain, what if they broke up? What if he changed his mind? Would they stop talking? What about their friendship?

"Stop pacing." Santana said holding her shoulders.

"What do I do?" Rachel whined.

"You find Mike and tell him you love him, see simple." Rachel said pacing again. "Oh my god enough with the pacing."

"I need to think." Rachel said sitting down.

"Come on." Santana said pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Mike." Santana said dragging her.

Mike was giving his little sister a grilled cheese sandwich when his doorbell rang a bunch of times, he rolled his eyes thinking it was some of the neighbor kids playing a prank again.

"I'm coming." He said rolling his eyes. Santana kept pressing the button and when she heard Mike coming to the door she ran leaving Rachel there alone. Rachel quickly freaked and tried to fix her and and look a little presentable, she quickly realized she was still in her pajama's. _Great thanks San _she thought to herself.

"Rachel?" He asked confused. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Once he figured out what was going on he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

"Wow." She said when they finally backed away.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She said kissing him again.

"Yay!" Mike's sister said clapping her hands.

"No more fake dating I see!" Santana said hugging them.

A.n: So there is an epilogue and i really hoped you liked this story! Let me know though! That be amazing! :D


End file.
